Not Your Ordinary Treasure Hunting
by Natsumi Yuki-Hime
Summary: 5 years after graduating from Gakuen Alice, Narumi organized a reunion exclusive for his precious Class B students. But to their surprise, it is not just a reunion but a treasure hunting activity! Who will be the winner? What will be the prize? Non-Alice, OOC may be seen. T to be safe.
1. The Invitation

**Summary: **5 years after graduating from Gakuen Alice, Narumi organized a reunion exclusive for his precious Class B students. But to their surprise, it is not just a reunion but a treasure hunting activity! Who will be the winner? What will be the prize? Non-Alice, OOC may be seen. T to be safe.

** DISCLAIMER::: GAKUEN ALICE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Invitation**

A 23 year old brunette was busy tapping the keys of her iMac when somebody knocks on the door...

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Come in" the brunette said.

The doors open and it revealed a young lady in her middle twenty's. The young lady took a glance on the intruder and resumed her gaze on her iMac. "What is it, Ayumi?"

"Miss Sakura, I am here to report about your appointments for today"

"Oh, go on" she commanded.

"Hai." Ayumi replied "At 10am, you will have a business meeting with Mr. Hiroshima about the proposed merge with his company, then at 12 noon; you will attend a lunch meeting with Mr. Hayate to discuss about the expansion of Sakura Group's Nagoya branch."

"Anything else?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, yes there is" Ayumi replied and handed her an invitation. "I found this on your mail this morning"

The brunette looked at the envelope that is in Ayumi's hands and took it. She carefully observed the invitation and asked "Do you know any occasion that will happen this month?"

"No, Ma'am. I haven't heard any special occasion for this month aside from Christmas which was today."

"You may take your leave now"

"Hai"

Ayumi was about to close the door but she was interrupted by her boss. "Wait"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Sorry for making you work even on Christmas Day, Ayumi."

"It's not your fault, Ma'am...I volunteered to be on duty today since I need to save for my sister's school fees."

The brunette smiled, a very genuine and heartwarming smile "You may go home now, I'll still pay you double even if you take your leave"

"But Ma'am-"

"No buts, Ayumi. I made up my mind. I don't have any siblings so I don't know what it feels if you have a sibling waiting for you to spend Christmas with them. I don't want your sister to be sad on this special day because you are not with her. Now, if you understand my reasons go to your desk and pack your things and celebrate the rest of the day with your family."

Ayumi smiled "Oh, thank you so much Ma'am! I am really indebted to you"

"I hate formalities, just call me Mikan. You are my personal secretary anyway so we are much closer than the rest of the employees here"

"But Ma'am isn't it a bit rude of me to call my boss on her first name?"

"No more complaints okay?"

"Hai, M-M-Mikan"

"That's more like it" and the brunette smiled again.

"Merry Christmas, Mikan"

"Merry Christmas, Ayumi-chan"

And the door between them was shut.

Mikan was about to resume typing on her iMac when her gaze landed on the tangerine colored invitation that was lying on top of the other documents. Curious on what was inside; she opened the envelope and read its contents:

_"__To my dearest Mikan-chan,_

_You are invited for this very special reunion of Gakuen Alice's infamous Class B! This will be a 5-day event and I am hoping that you can attend this very special occasion. This is the first time that I organized such reunion because it's been 5 years since my beloved students graduates and leaves the Academy T_T I miss you guys so much! _

_The meeting place will be at the Gakuen Alice Hall tomorrow (December 26). _

_See you there!_

_Your beloved homeroom teacher,_

_Narumi 3"_

Mikan smiled upon reading the invitation which looks like a love letter. Yeah, what do you expect with a gay teacher like him anyway?

"Narumi-sensei, it's been 5 years now huh" Mikan said to herself.

After deciding that she will attend the first ever reunion, she hurriedly finished all of the documents that were needed to be signed and she hurriedly left the office.

* * *

At the Sakura Mansion...

"Welcome back, Mikan-sama" the family butler greeted.

"Oh hi there, Jiro-kun!" Mikan greeted back as she entered the living room.

"Why are you so early today Mikan-sama? Is something wrong?" Jiro-san asked again.

"No, nothing's wrong. Actually I received an invitation from my favorite teacher in Gakuen Alice and it says that he organized a class reunion exclusive for only Class B students so I hurriedly went home to pack my things and I want you to cancel all of my appointments for the week."

"All of them? For the whole week?" Jiro asked, quite dazzled.

"Yes, the reunion will be a one week event, and tomorrow is the day that I will be reunited with my friends after 5 years! I hope you understand that Jiro-kun. After I became the owner of the company, my life just revolved around the business world and I think this is the right opportunity to relax myself."

"I understand Mikan-sama. I will now call the office to cancel all of your appointments."

"Thank you Jiro-kun and when I'm away, I will cut off our entire communications okay? I don't want my work to interrupt my precious moment with my friends. Understand?"

Jiro just nodded his head.

* * *

The next day...

A Black Lamborghini Gallardo stopped in front of the gates of Gakuen Alice and a brunette stepped out of the driver's seat. She removes her pink Dolce & Gabanna shades and puts it on top of her head. She deeply inhaled the air surrounding her and breathed out with a smile on her face "I missed this place."

And as if on cue, a Manhart Racing BMW stopped just a few inches away from her car and a lady with short raven hair and amethyst eyes stepped out. "Long time no see, Mikan"

Mikan looked towards the direction of the voice and she smiled "Hotaru! My gosh! I missed you so much!"

She was about to hug her best friend but abruptly stopped "Can I hug you?"

"What kind of lame question is that?"

"You see, I know that you're always hitting me with whatever new invention you had in your company. I'm just being cautious you know"

"I'm sick of those childish acts. The last time I hit you was 5 years ago, right before we leave this place"

"So, can I hug you now?"

"Come here, I missed my only best friend too, you know" and Hotaru smiled.

Mikan stepped forward and gave Hotaru a heartwarming hug which the raven haired lass missed so much. When Hotaru inherited her family's company- the Imai Technology and became its CEO, she has no choice but to move to its main branch which is in California, USA. This is the first time they met in five years even though they keep getting in touch with each other.

"Let's go to the hall and wait for the rest of our classmates" Mikan suggested.

Hotaru just nodded in response. And so, they headed towards the hall.

* * *

Upon entering the huge hall, the two was greeted with smiles and giggles from the rest of the Class B. Mikan smiled and screamed "How are you guys! I missed you all!"

"Mikan-chan!" a blue haired girl greeted. "It's been so long! How are you?!"

"I'm doing great, Nonoko!"

"Hi, Hotaru-chan" a pink haired girl approached Hotaru.

"It's been a while, Anna" Hotaru smiled.

The great hall was now filled with laughter, giggles and smiles from the former students of Gakuen Alice. Just then, somebody cleared his throat and yelled "How are you all my precious babies?! I missed you all, so much!"

A growl was heard from the crowd.

"urgghh, Narumi-sensei, we're not babies anymore and I don't even remember you calling us like that!" Sumire exclaimed, earning a chuckle from others.

"I don't care, Sumire-chan. How are you?" Narumi asked back.

"I'm doing great, as always" Sumire bluntly replied.

Just then, Mikan appeared from nowhere and hugged her favorite teacher "Narumi-sensei, I missed you"

Narumi's eyes begin to well up tears when Mikan hugged him "Oh, my favorite student. I missed you too"

Hotaru cleared her throat "So much for the drama. Now, let's get into business"

Narumi just chuckled and patted Hotaru's hair "Serious like always, Hotaru-chan eh?"

"Don't touch me" Hotaru replied.

"Okay okay. Let's get into business" Narumi just then clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention. "Listen carefully, minna-san, I know that all of you are tired so I want all of you to return to your former middle school dorms okay? For the rest of the week, that will serve as your home...again."

"But why in the middle school? We can stay in our high school dorms!" Koko butts in.

"No. All of you must stay in the middle school dorms because the high school dorms are under repair."

Ooohhss and aaaahhsss can be heard from the crowd.

"Let's go?" Narumi asked.

"Wait...we are not complete yet. Natsume-kun is still not here" Sumire butts in.

Mikan's face drooped upon hearing what Sumire had said. This didn't fail to catch Hotaru's attention but she'll let it pass this time.

"Ohhh, Natsume-kun said that he is not going to attend this reunion because he is too busy with work and as we all know his nature, he hates attending events like this so even if it breaks my heart because we are not complete, we still need to do this without him" Narumi explained.

"Whaaattt?! This reunion is boring without Natsume-kun" Koko retorted.

"His decision is final" Narumi sternly said "Now, all of you go to your old middle school dorms."

Soon enough, the crowd was dispersed and all of them went to their respective rooms.

"Do you know the reason why he is not here?" Hotaru asked Mikan while heading towards their dorms.

"Not a single idea" Mikan replied. And she entered her room and shut the door.

* * *

**That's chapter 1 !**

**Stay tuned! ****  
**

**R&R  
**


	2. Greetings and Introductions

**Chapter 2**

**Greetings and Introductions**

"Ohayou minna-san!" Anna greeted as she emerged from the kitchen doors.

"Ohayou, Anna-chan!" Nonoko replied back "Did you make our breakfast today?"

Anna just nodded "Yup! It's been 5 years since we gathered altogether though Natsume-kun is missing. But somehow, the rest managed to attend this reunion and so I made this special breakfast for us to share!"

"I see. Let's eat now then" Sumire butts in.

The rest of the Class B former students took their seats and starts eating the breakfast that Anna had prepared for them.

"Oh my! Anna-chan, all of the foods are great! Your skills improved so much after 5 years!" Mikan commented.

"Thank you Mikan-chan" Anna smiled.

After eating their breakfast, Koko stood from his seat "Ne, it's been a while since we've been together so I guess let's have a little chit chat about our lives?! I mean, we need to update ourselves about what is happening on each other's lives right?"

"I guess that's a wonderful idea" Mochu commented.

"So, I guess let's do our little interrogation in the living room" Hotaru hissed.

Everyone nodded their heads and headed out of the dining room.

Upon reaching the living room, Yuu proposed that they should sit down on the floor forming a circle so that they it will be much comfortable for them, with no formalities and all.

"So, let's start this little introduction!" Mikan announced. "I'm going first. I'm 23 years old and-"

"Cut the age. We all have the same age here you know. We just want to know what you were doing in the past five years" Sumire butts in.

Mikan cleared her throat "Okay, okay. Well, I am currently the owner of the Sakura Group of Companies. Well, I'm the heiress anyway and since my parents got bored in handling the company, they pass it to me as soon as I stepped out of this academy. I mean, what a foolish parents they are! Letting me work a week after my graduation. And now, I am working in the company while they are just spending the rest of their lives traveling around the world! Life is unfair"

Some chuckles can be heard from the group.

"Well, it seems that Aunt Yuka and Uncle Izumi are confident enough that you can handle the company well. And based on my observations, you are doing very well" Hotaru commented.

Mikan just smiled.

"I'm next" Hotaru said "I'm now the CEO of Imai Technology. Well, not just a CEO but I am also pat of the creative department. It's a pain in my butt if they are producing designs that doesn't suit my taste that's why I am directing those people who lacks the sense of creativity."

"That's so like you Hotaru. Your attitude doesn't change at all!" Nonoko commented.

"I'm going next" Koko butts in "I'm now the CEO of Yome Corporation! Though it is a bit harsh in the beginning but I managed to put the company on top as time passes by."

"That's great dude! I initially thought that your parents will not let you handle their company since you are always slacking off and lacks motivation you know!" Kitsuneme commented and chuckled.

"I'm next!" Kitsuneme announced "I'm the Business Unit Head of Kitsu Aviation Corporation! And since we are all best buddies, I am going to treat you all a trip to Maldives, for free!"

Loud cheers now surfaced in the living room.

"Oh, that's generous of you Kitsu-kun! I've never been in Maldives and thanks to your generosity, I am now able to visit that magnificent place together with our old buddies!" Sumire hollered

"Nah~ it's no big deal. Besides, I've been longing to be reunited with you guys so I am really grateful to our gay teacher that he even organizes a reunion like this." Kitsuneme replied back.

"Well, I'm next!" Sumire exclaimed "I am now the owner of the renowned Midori Fashion House! And since Kitsu-kun just announced that he will treat us a trip to Maldives, then I will be the one in charge of our outfits!"

A round of applause echoed in the room followed by oooohhssss and aaaahhsss...

"And I am the Head Patisserie of Umenomiya Restaurant Chain and since Kitsu-kun announced a trip for us, I'll be the one in charge of the foods to serve!" Anna exclaimed

"That is nice of you, Anna-chan!" Mikan jeered.

"As for me, I am now the President of Blue Romance Perfume House and, well I don't think my perfume collection will be of use on our Maldives trip but then again, I'll bring my latest collections and will give it to you all for free!" Nonoko said.

"Wow, aside from this reunion, things are getting more exciting ever since Kitsu-kun announced the Maldives trip for us." Yuu butts in. He fixed his eyeglasses and exclaimed "I am the CEO of Illusion Entertainment and too bad that my line of work is not suitable for the trip so I can't come up with something to give to you guys."

Mikan patted his shoulders "No worries, Iinchou! My line of work is not suitable for the trip too! All we can share with them is fun!"

Yuu chuckled "You're still the same Mikan-chan and you still call me by my nickname."

"Well, it's my turn now." Mochu exclaimed "I am the CEO of Levitation Airlines and my work is related to Kitsu so I must say that my company will provide the airplane to be used on the trip. Wouldn't it be nice?"

"Yeah, a very nice suggestion dude" Kitsuneme remarked. "Though we can provide the airplanes as well, I am letting you do the honor this time"

"Well, it's for our friends anyway" Mochu replied back.

"I guess I'll be the last." Ruka jeered. "I am now the Medical Director of Nogi Medical Center and my work is definitely way out of the line in terms of the trip. But on second thought, I'll be the one who'll be in charge if any one of you gets drowned while swimming"

And the rest of the group chuckled.

"Are you telling us that we don't know how to swim and will get drowned huh?" Hotaru shot back.

"It's not bad for having precautionary measures when planning on a trip especially if it is in the beach. It's better to be safe than sorry, Hotaru" Ruka replied.

"Anyways, Ruka-kun isn't you Natsume-kun's best friend? I bet you know the reason why he did not make it in this reunion" Sumire asked

Ruka was caught off guard with Sumire's interrogation "Well, yeah...uhmm... he is my best friend indeed but you see, I don't know the reason why he did not attend this gathering. And I guess, I believe what Narumi-sensei said that Natsume hates this kind of event."

"That's so lame" Sumire responded and then turned to Mikan "Ne, Mikan you are Natsume's girlfriend aren't you? You I guess you know the reason behind his absence."

"Actually I don't" Mikan replied back.

"Huh? Why?" Sumire asked again.

The group was now eager to know what is happening to Natsume and so they listened to Sumire and Mikan's conversation.

"I don't know." was Mikan's reply.

"Don't give me that shit Mikan. Is there anything wrong with you guys?"

Mikan looked at her former classmates. All of them are eager to know the answer. They all know about Mikan's and Natsume's romance and they assumed that things are going smoothly with them.

Mikan heaved a sigh "We haven't seen each other for two years now."

And the whole group gasped, including Hotaru.

"You didn't tell me this on your e-mails Mikan" Hotaru said expressionlessly.

"I guess I don't' want to bother you with this little problem of mine. I know that you are so busy with your work and I don't want to be a nuisance to you." Mikan faintly smiled.

"Tell us what happened" Sumire butts in.

Mikan sighed again. "I guess I have no choice."

The group listened intently on what the brunette will say.

"Natsume and I are always together even after we all leave this academy. Things are getting better between us, until one day we had a little misunderstanding because of work. I am working in our company that time while he is still under training. I was so busy that I completely forgot our anniversary. I went up to him and explained my side but he didn't listen. That little misunderstanding leads to a heated argument and then I realized that he's gone. I asked his butler about his whereabouts and he just told me that Natsume left Japan without telling them where he will go. It's been two years since that incident and I don't know if we are still together or not but I guess, the second choice is what fits best in this situation. I haven't heard anything from him since that day." Mikan told them.

Hotaru hugged her best friend "I am so sorry that these kind of things happened to you. It's not your entire fault. He must understand that you are too worked up with your job but I couldn't blame him for his actions though. I mean, it must pained him a lot since you forgot your anniversary. I am so sorry for not being by your side during those times"

Mikan hugged Hotaru back and soon enough, tears fall down her cheeks. "It's okay Hotaru. I've moved on."

The group went silent...

Until

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou my precious children!" Narumi yelled upon opening the door.

"Thanks for ruining a precious sentimental moment Narumi-sensei" Sumire sarcastically replied.

Narumi, who was completely oblivious of what is going on, blinked his eyes several times "What are you talking about Sumire-chan?"

"Nothing!" Sumire shot back "Anyway, what's your business with us?"

Narumi clapped his hands in delight. "My precious kids, I want to tell you something important so listen to me intently"

"The term 'kids' is uncalled for you know" Ruka said.

But Narumi just ignored the poor guy's comment and went on with what he is about to say "As you all know, I invited you all here for a reunion but, it is not just a simple reunion! During your five day visit here, you will only do one activity and that is...Treasure Hunting!"

The group fell on the floor, animatedly.

"What the heck is that? Treasure hunting? That's for children!" Mochu shot back.

"That's so lame...and not to mention, tiring" Koko added.

Everyone nodded.

"I know you will say that, but this not a treasure hunt that is for kids you know. It is not an ordinary treasure hunt. And after all, the one who will reach the end will win the prize that is inside the treasure chest!" Narumi exclaimed.

"You're stating the obvious" Hotaru bluntly said.

Narumi cleared his throat and handed each of them a specialized map "This is the map that you will use for the treasure hunt. You will do this individually. And, to add the twist to this game, every destination will have a trap. And to that unlucky person who will be trapped will eliminated and is out of the game. They will return to their dorm and will just wait for the game to end which will happen on the last day."

"So, it's a 5 day hunting event eh? Make sure that this game is not as lame as we thought or else, I'll personally dye your hair black" Hotaru forewarned.

"Don't be that harsh Hotaru-chan." Narumi smiled uneasily.

"Well, then let's prepare ourselves for the treasure hunt that will start tomorrow!" Mikan announced.

Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ends here!**

**The next chapter will be the start of the treasure hunt!**

**Mind to drop some reviews? It will be a great motivation for me!**


	3. Day One: RPG Maze

**Chapter 3**

**Day One: RPG Maze**

As soon as the sun rose from the east, the Class B went out of their dorm and gathered in the front door.

"So, where is our first stop?" Anna asked.

"Based on the map, our starting point is in the Elementary School Building so I guess, we should go now." Iinchou replied while analyzing the map that was given to them.

The Class B then proceeded towards the Elementary School Building.

"Whoooaaaa...I missed this place. This is where we all met right? This elementary building witnessed all the happy and sad moments of our lives." Nonoko commented.

"You're being sentimental, Nonoko" Sumire jeered

"I can't help it, Sumire-chan" Nonoko replied with a smile.

Suddenly, Narumi emerged from the Elementary School's front door and greeted his precious students.

"Ohayou, my precious kids! You're so early today!" he greeted

"Whatever" Hotaru remarked.

"Anyway, I'm here to give you some last instructions before you begin this treasure hunt. So I want you to listen to me carefully okay?"

The group just nodded their heads.

"First, SHORTCUT is strictly prohibited meaning, no one is allowed to skip some destinations. If you do, you will be automatically eliminated. Hidden cameras were installed all around the place and I will be in the broadcasting room to monitor all of your actions. Second, you will spend your night to your current destination, but don't worry you will find all the necessary supplies in there. And last but not the least; enjoy this fun-filled event! Adieu...!" and Narumi dashed off.

"Great." Mochu said.

The group then looked on their respective maps and searched for their first stop and soon enough they found the place which has a number 1 written on it...

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Special Abilities RPG Maze Hall

Mikan's eyes went as wide as saucers _"Our first destination is the hall where we held our RPG maze?" _she thought. She looked on her surroundings and saw her classmates with a worried look on their faces.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Mikan asked.

"Eto~ You see, I forgot the way to the maze hall Mikan-chan" Nonoko confessed.

"You forgot? How could you?!" Anna retorted.

"I can't help it you know...I have no sense of direction after all." Nonoko sighed.

Mikan plastered a smile on her face _"Going to the maze hall is as easy as pie for me! Being the only member of special ability class in our group gives me the advantage!" _she thought to herself.

"Whatever Nonoko. Just follow us okay?" Sumire exclaimed.

Nonoko nodded her head.

And so the group proceeded to their destination...

The group was almost halfway when Mikan suddenly took a detour unbeknownst to them.

_"__Since I'm a member of the special abilities class, I guess I'm the only one who knows the shortcut towards the maze hall! I'll be there in a short span of time!" _Mikan thought happily while walking her way towards the said shortcut.

* * *

An hour passed...

"We're *pant* finally...*pant*...here*pant*" Iinchou said between breaths upon reaching their first destination.

"You're out of breath Iinchou" Koko remarked.

"Well, I am not as healthy as you Koko-kun" Iinchou replied back.

"Hey guys, where's Mikan?" Sumire asked out of the blue.

The group then looked on their surroundings "She is not here. Don't tell me she got lost?" Iinchou inquired.

And then, as if on cue Mikan appeared out of nowhere "Hey guys!" she jeered "I've been waiting for all of you!"

The rest of the gang had their jaws dropped, well aside from Hotaru.

"You mean, you've been here before us? For how long?" Kitsuneme asked

Mikan grinned "Yeah, I've been here for around an hour you know! How can you be such a slowpoke guys!"

Kitsuneme and Koko blinked their eyes rapidly as if they do not believe every Mikan's words. Seeing this, Mikan said "If you are wondering how did I got here in a jiffy then I will remind all of you guys that I am the only member of Special Abilities class way back our school days so naturally, I am the only one who knows the quickest way to get here in our Maze hall!"

"If you know a shortcut, why didn't you even tell us, you sly fox!" Sumire ranted.

"Well, it's no fun if we will do this hunt altogether besides it is an INDIVIDUAL task right?" Mikan winked at Sumire but the latter just ignored it.

"No more ranting, both of you are too noisy. Let's get inside" Hotaru stoically said.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

As soon as we entered the maze hall, I was flabbergasted. The Maze hall has drastically changed! I can't even recognize it at all! Is this the same hall where we held our annual RPG maze back then? To confirm my thoughts, I decided to pinch my cheeks.

"Itai!" I said out loud. Loud enough for my friends to see.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself Mikan? What's the pinching for?" Hotaru asked.

"Just doing some reality check!" I replied with an uneasy smile.

Hotaru just shrugged her shoulders and then her attention landed on a poster posted on one of the marble walls of the hall. She pointed her index finger at it.

"Let's take a look on that poster" Hotaru mentioned.

All of us gathered around the poster and read its contents carefully:

_"__This is your first destination! As you all know, Special Abilities' forte is this RPG maze and it has been their tradition for more than five years. And, so this is your task my little hunters!_

_All of you need to enter the maze just like the old times and those who will be able to reach the goal will proceed to their next destination. Each one of you must take a different pathway and it is all connected to the goal. But then again, remember that this is not just a maze game. Certain traps were installed around the maze so be extremely cautious. If you were caught in a trap, then you'll say goodbye to your friends and head back to the dorm for you are eliminated. _

_PS:_

_Don't be surprised on what you will see inside! And in this round, one will be eliminated _

_Break a leg!"_

"Break a leg? Narumi wants our legs to break? Is he out of his mind?!" Kitsuneme wailed.

"You are the one who's out of his mind, Koko. Narumi didn't mean it literally, idiot. It means good luck" Hotaru stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, we need no time to waste! Let's begin!" I said, with my clenched fist raised in mid-air.

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

Class B then entered the RPG maze. Each of them took different pathways and started their little journey towards the end of the maze.

"It really does change a lot." Mikan sighed "I guess all the secret tips I learned way back will not be of any use since this maze is much more complicated than what we had before. But then again, since this is our class' pride, I must accomplish this task."

A lot of screams, shrieks, laughter and cries were heard during the game. Nonoko tripped, Koko bumped onto the wall, but it's not a trap...It's just a result of their clumsiness.

After 45 minutes...

"Tsk...Whoever conceptualizes this maze is such an airhead with no sense of creativity. Stupid humanoid" Hotaru hissed as soon as she reached the goal.

Yeah, Hotaru was the first to reach the goal. Thanks to her vast amount of brain cells that is functioning normally.

The next one who reached the goal was no other than Iinchou...

"Hi there" Hotaru said.

"Hotaru-chan! You reached the goal first, as expected of you!" Iinchou remarked "That thing is a hell of a maze. I'm not going in there anymore! It is creepy!"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow "Creepy? How the hell did that become creepy to you?"

Iinchou sweat dropped "A maze filled with life sized mannequins with blood oozing from their bodies is not creepy to you? It's like I'm having a nightmare!"

Hotaru's eyes widened and then thought for a while. "Are you sure? But that maze is filled with vintage and rusty machines. I almost got tripped from an old vacuum cleaner that was scattered on the ground. But thanks to my quick reflexes, I am able to prevent that embarrassing thing to happen."

Now it's Iinchou who has extra wide eyes "Now I get it, though we entered the same maze, the path that we took was different!"

"You're stating the obvious, Iinchou" Hotaru replied sheepishly.

"Well, let's just wait for the others and ask what does the path they took looks like."

* * *

After 2 hours...

Nonoko arrived... "That maze is like heaven! It is filled with luscious foods...I mean, as soon as I am halfway through, a saw a platter filled with elegant strawberry and blueberry shortcakes...though I am not that fond of desserts like Anna-chan, but the trip was really overwhelming!"

Hotaru and Yuu sweat dropped...

Nonoko was followed by Sumire who's got scratches all over her fancy outfit "damn that maze! How come Narumi filled it with fluffy evil members of the animal kingdom! How dare those cats scratch my dress! I'll rip off their furs and turn it to a coat I swear!" she cursed.

"I feel bad for her" Nonoko whispered to Hotaru.

Just then, Anna arrived with tears on her innocent face.

"Why are you crying Anna-chan?" Iinchou asked.

"Oh, you see, that maze is quit intoxicating. I thought I'm gonna die because of hypoxia. As soon as I stepped into the maze, I smelled different strong scents and it is making me dizzy that I find it hard to move! Nonoko-chan's perfumes were way too elegant compared to those strong scents I've smelled. My head is still spinning right now" Anna replied

"But that path of yours is way too better compared to the path I've taken! Look what those stray cats have done to me!" Sumire ranted.

Anna looked at Sumire's worn out dress "Oh my gosh, Sumire-chan, you look awful!"

"Thanks for the compliment" Sumire replied, filled with tons and tons of sarcasm.

Then one by one, the rest of the group arrived at the goal...

Koko, who's complaining that the maze is filled with posters of Narumi in different poses and outfits that it made his nose to literally bleed.

Kitsuneme, who's got a bump on his head because he stepped on a trampoline whose base is buried onto the ground so as soon as he stepped on it, he bounces and hits the ceiling **(A/N: The maze is an enclosed one, with walls and ceilings around)**

Ruka, who seems in rage because the path he took was filled with pictures of him during the most embarrassing moments of his life during his school days.

"Hotaru! You're the only one responsible for the pictures! You'll pay for it big time!" Ruka yelled.

"Oh. But I am not the one responsible for putting it here on the maze. I didn't even know that it exist here. Don't blame me" Hotaru stoically retorted back.

"Only Mochu-kun and Mikan-chan were left. Only one of them will remain and the other one will be eliminated." Iinchou said

Twenty more minutes passed and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan arrived.

"That trip was heaven! It is filled with sweet treats like my all time favorite Howalons, some strawberries and tangerines! Though the design reminds me of how humiliating my school life could be!" she jeered.

"What design?" Anna asked.

"It is filled with...polka dots...of different sizes and colors" Mikan sighed.

"Reminds you of Natsume" Hotaru bluntly said.

"Hotaru! How dare you speak of his name in front of Mikan, she'll be sad again!" Koko hissed.

"Oh, no worries Koko, I'm over him so I don't mind it at all, besides what Hotaru said is true. Polka dots really remind me of Natsume" Mikan replied and deliberately changes the topic "So, where's Mochu-kun?"

And as if on cue, a loud scream was heard "I'M TRAAAAAPPPPEEEDDDD!"

"That will answer your question" Iinchou said.

"I guess, he'll head back any time now" Nonoko butts in.

What happened to Mochu anyway?

Well, so much for his luck, the pathway he took was smooth sailing, meaning it's just an ordinary maze just like the RPG maze before. Being confident about it, he took a turn and as soon as he stepped his foot on the floor, it opened and swallowed him whole.

He's trapped.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3 !**

**It's a bit longer compared to the first two chapters but I hope you'll like it.**

**As I said on the summary, it is a Non-Alice story so how come there is a special abilities class? Well I just like to include it in the story.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapters!**

**To those asking where Natsume is, well sorry to burst your bubble but he is NOT APPEARING any moment now. You'll find out if you will read this story til the end. **

**Grammatical errors will be revised if you spotted any.**

**R&R!**


	4. Day Two: High School Dorm

**Chapter 4**

**Day 2: High School Dorm**

The remaining participants in the treasure hunt spent their evening inside the Maze hall since Narumi provided them some sleeping bags. The group dozes off to sleep except to the two entities.

"Ne, aren't you going to sleep yet?" Hotaru asked her best friend who was beside her.

"I couldn't sleep" was Mikan's only reply.

"Thinking of him?"

"Sort of." And Mikan sighed.

"You still love him?"

"Of course. But, as of now I am really confused. I guess this turns out to be a one sided love after all"

Hotaru then spanked her head lightly. "Ba~ka. After all you've been through these past years all you can think is that it is a one sided love?"

"I'm just thinking of that possibility. Who knows, maybe Natsume found a better woman than me and he fell head over heels on that girl. It is not impossible right?"

"You miss him?"

"A lot."

Hotaru sighed "That's why I don't want to fall in love easily. I don't want to become a lovesick puppy like you. Just thinking about it freaks me out"

"I'm not a lovesick puppy Hotaru. Like what I've said, I already moved on. Come on let's sleep. We still need to continue the game tomorrow" and Mikan closed her chocolate orbs.

* * *

The next day, the group was awakened by the aromatic smell of hot coffee that was tickling their olfactory senses.

"mmmmm...smells like coffee" Mikan sneered.

"It IS coffee, you idiot. Now, get up and grab your breakfast. Narumi brought these so better eat it before it gets cold" Hotaru said.

But instead of getting up, Mikan snuggled more onto her pillow making Hotaru's eye brows to rise and dragged her out of the sleeping bag.

"What the hell was that Hotaru!" Mikan screamed

"Sleeping to much while in a game is a n0-no Mikan. Unless if you want to lose, you can sleep there all day long, I won't bother you" Hotaru bluntly said.

"Mou..." Mikan pouted "All right!"

After the group finished their breakfast, they took a shower on the bathroom that is inside the hall and afterwards, they took their map and looked for their second destination.

"I'm excited to know where we are going next!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too!" Nonoko shot back.

"The second destination is the high school dorm" Sumire butts in.

"Really? But I thought it is under repairs?!" Koko asked.

"I bet Narumi lied to us so that we cannot get into the high school dorms because he will use it as part of the game. No more dilly-dallying. Let's go" Hotaru said.

The group then made their way towards the high school dorms. It took them an hour to reach the dorms since the Maze Hall's location is very distant to other buildings inside the school.

"I missed my dorm!" Sumire said upon arriving at the front of the dorm

"Yeah, me too" Anna replied, with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Are you sad?" Nonoko questioned.

Anna shook her head "I'm just happy that I am able to set my foot in this place again. This place has a great significance in my life as a student!"

And the group just nodded as a sign that they agree t what Anna had said.

Iinchou then noticed a poster posted on the wall "Hey, another poster! Come on guys!"

_"Congratulations for reaching the second destination my precious little hunters! As you can see, you are in your high school dorm now. It is just a simple task anyway. All you need to do is to explore the dorm. But, again, a trap was installed so better be careful! This time, TWO hunters will be eliminated. You must explore the dorms INDIVIDUALLY. Those who will reach the back door will proceed to the next destination. Use of SHORTCUTS are prohibited. Good luck!"_

"Sounds easy. Let's go!" Kitsuneme commanded.

* * *

Everyone entered the dorms and explored it individually. Some went to check up their old rooms and some just walk around like they are on a tour. Mikan, who obviously is not focusing on where she was walking bumped on a certain door on the 4th floor.

"Itai" she said, touching her forehead. Mikan then lifted her head to see the name of the room's owner which is imprinted on a sign board.

It reads **"Natsume Hyuuga"**

Mikan's eyes widened "I was spacing out for quite some time that I didn't even realize that I reached Natsume's old room."

She sighed and held the doorknob on her hands and opened the door...

As soon as she stepped her foot into the room, Mikan felt a pang in her heart "This room is filled with my memories with him" she sighed.

Mikan explored the room and found out that no single furniture has been moved. It remained the same as if no one ever used it after Natsume graduated from high school. Well, it can be possible since Natsume is a top notch student so this room is made for a high ranked student like him.

Mikan noticed a box lying on top of Natsume's old king sized bed. She took it and carefully opened the top only to see the only thing inside which made her gasp.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her polka dotted underwear which Natsume stole before they graduated from elementary.

Mikan smiled upon remembering that time during their 1st year in middle school when she got into an argument with Natsume...

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Natsume!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs._

_"What now?" Natsume replied, obvious that he is irritated._

_"Give me back my underwear! NOW!"_

_"Why would I give you something that I don't even have?"_

_"Lying would lead you to nowhere Natsume. I know that you stole it from my drawer!"_

_"Any proof?"_

_"Yeah! You are the only one who have a spare key to my room, given that you are my partner and all the windows are locked from the inside so it is impossible for someone to sneak through that window which means only YOU could have done it!" Mikan said, emphasizing the "YOU"_

_Natsume just stood there, without uttering a single word._

_"Now, there is no use even if you keep on denying it! Give me back my underwear!"_

_"Maybe that best friend of yours took it"_

_"Never in a million years will Hotaru steal my undies!"_

_"Whatever Polka...finders keepers, losers weepers" Natsume said and walks away._

_"How can you even find it if it is not even lost?! You stole it you fox!"Mikan yelled towards Natsume's retreating figure._

**_*End of flashback*_**

Mikan smiled and tears fell from her eyes as she clutched the polka dotted underwear on her chest "After 10 years, I am able to find this childish undies of mine. You really did stole it, Natsume"

She returned the underwear on the box and placed it nicely on the bed. "I'm happy that I found this old underwear of mine but I guess, finding it is useless since the one who took it was still missing." She said

She continues to roam around the room and she stopped by a bookshelf filled with mangas. "I wonder if he is still reading some sort of mangas until now..."

Mikan took a manga from the shelf and as soon as she opened it, a piece of paper fell. Mikan took the paper and read its contents...

**_"Mangas are great, Mangas are cool but Mikan and I's love story is the most BEAUTIFUL..."_**

Again, her tears fell on her cheeks. "I never thought you would be this cheesy, Natsume... It's my first time reading this note of yours" and she smiled, a bitter smile.

Mikan, not wanting to have any more memories of Natsume decided to leave the room and continue exploring the rest of the dorm until she finally reached the back door.

Upon exiting from the back door, she noticed that Iinchou and Kitsuneme were missing. "Where is Iinchou and Kitsu-kun?" she asked

"Eliminated" the rest of the group replied in unison.

Mikan blinked "Huh? How?"

"The two entered the kitchen and suddenly I heard them shouting for help. They were trapped inside the kitchen because the doors automatically locked from the outside." Ruka explained.

"Oh I see" Mikan replied.

"What took you so long?" Hotaru asked.

"I just do some little detours" Mikan replied.

Hotaru just shrugged her shoulders and said "Okay. Let's rest for now and we'll continue this game tomorrow"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4!**

**What can you say about this?**

**R&R! **


	5. Day Three: Dodge Ball Field

**Chapter 5**

**Day Three: Dodge ball Field**

**I want to thank all those who posted their reviews, though I only received a few, but it means a LOT to me! Keep reading this till the end!**

The following day...

"Good morning guys!" Mikan greeted.

"Good morning, Mikan" Ruka replied.

They all made their way to the kitchen and found Anna preparing their breakfast. "Ohayou minna-san!" Anna greeted "I've cooked a special French breakfast for us! Dig in!"

Mikan sniffed and smiled "Ooohhhh...it smells delicious, Anna-chan!"

Anna smiled "Thank you, Mikan-chan"

"Let's eat!" Mikan said in an ecstatic tone.

* * *

Right after breakfast, somebody just barged into the front door...

"Good morning my little hunters!"

"Geez, your girly voice is irritating, Narumi sensei" Koko remarked and his usual wide eyes twitched upon seeing his girly teacher "What's your business with us? Aren't you just watching us from the broadcasting room?"

Narumi clicked his tongue and patted Koko's head "My dear Koko-kun, you didn't miss me?"

"In your dreams" was Koko's blunt reply.

"State your purpose. We still need to finish this crappy game" Hotaru hissed.

"Well, your treasure hunt for today will be delayed in a few hours because I want all of you to watch this" Narumi said and held a DVD.

"Is it a movie Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"No, it's not. You'll find it out soon. Let's head to the entertainment room" Narumi commanded.

And they all headed to the High School Dorm entertainment room.

As soon as they entered the room, Narumi switched on the television and the DVD Player and inserted the disc inside. Narumi sits on a single couch while the group sat together in a longer couch.

"I wonder what's inside that disc" Sumire said and turned to Narumi "Be sure that is not about a gay show or something that only species like you would enjoy"

Narumi sweat dropped and noticed that the show is about to start "It's starting." He said.

And soon enough, the group gasped and their eyes went wide as the television flashes a scene that was all too familiar to all of them.

"Hey! It's our Alice Festival way back in High School!" Koko exclaimed.

"Oh dear, I missed our school festival! It's been five years since we celebrated our last school festival together. Watching this brings back thousands of memories" Nonoko added.

Time after time, the group made comments on every scene that they saw.

"Hey, look at Koko! His dance moves are horrible!" Sumire teased.

"Shut up. That was long ago and I am not like that anymore" Koko replied with a bit of irritation.

Just then, a scene wherein Hotaru was surrounded by her fan boys emerged from the screen. Though almost every boys drool over her exquisite beauty, Hotaru just sits on her chair, busying herself by munching tons and tons of crab and other shellfishes, not really paying any attention to her so-called admirers.

Ruka unconsciously flinched as he saw that particular scene _"Hotaru is such a glutton. She really IS Mikan's best friend."_

But unbeknownst to Ruka, Hotaru caught him flinching at the scene and she smirked _"Doesn't like what you are seeing?" _she thought and turned her attention towards the television screen.

Again, another scene of Hotaru was flashed but this time, she is seen with her infamous DSLR camera snapping pictures of random people.

"Hotaru looks like a paparazzi!" Koko teased.

Hotaru just glared at Koko and seeing this as a sign that he needs to shut up, Koko lowered his head and muttered "Gomen"

"Well, that's my Hotaru!" Mikan replied to Koko, oblivious to the fact that Hotaru was still glaring at Koko.

"And who told you that I am yours?" Hotaru asked in a monotone.

"Me!"

"I'm not a thing"

"But I love you, Hotaru!"

"No, you love someone else"

And as if on cue, the next scene that was flashed on the screen was Natsume on the stage.

"Ne, it is Natsume-kun's turn to announce his partner for his Last Dance!" Nonoko giggled.

Mikan just stare at the screen.

**_* On the television screen*_**

_"Now, it is Natsume Hyuuga's turn to announce his chosen partner for the Last Dance!" the announcer said and pointed the microphone on Natsume "Now, who is this lucky girl who will have the chance to dance with our school's number one heartthrob?"_

_Natsume took the microphone from the announcer and said "Polka dots...you know who you are" and turned to his heel and walks away from the stage._

_The announcer was dumbfounded by Natsume's actions and cleared his throat to regain his composure "So, whoever this Polka dots is, you are so lucky! And-"_

_"Don't you dare call her Polka dots" Natsume cuts off. He went back to the stage as swiftly as he could after hearing the announcer mention the name 'Polka dots'. _

_And once again, Natsume walks out of the stage and onto the dance floor. He is looking for a certain brunette only to find her on the buffet table holding a plate filled with lots of desserts._

_"Hey, glutton, let's dance" Natsume said._

_"Wow! You're such a gentleman, Natsume! After calling me Polka dots in front of the crowd, now you are calling me a glutton! How sweet of you!" Mikan jeered._

_"Thank you" he replied._

_"You don't seem to understand that I am being sarcastic there" Mikan replied._

_"I know and I don't care. Let's go" and Natsume dragged Mikan away from the buffet table and led her to the dance floor._

_Suddenly, the music changed to a slow song and Natsume wraps his hands onto Mikan's waist while Mikan wraps her hands onto Natsume's neck._

_The two soon danced in the rhythm of the song..._

**_Brian McKnight- Back at One_**

**_It's undeniable that we should be together_**

**_Its unbelievable, how I used to say that Id fall never_**

**_The basis is need to know_**

**_If you just don't know how I feel_**

**_Then let me show you that now I'm for real_**

**_If all the things in time, time will reveal_**

**_Yeah_**

**_1 - One, you're like a dream come true_**

**_Two, just wanna be with you_**

**_Three, girl it's plain to see_**

**_That youre the only one for me and_**

**_Four, repeat steps one through three_**

**_Five, make you fall in love with me_**

**_If ever I believe my work is done_**

**_Then Ill start back at one_**

**_(Yeah)_**

**_It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out_**

**_And all emotional, once you know what its all about, hey_**

**_And undesirable, for us to be apart_**

**_I never would've made it very far_**

**_Cause you know you got the keys to my heart_**

**_Cause_**

**_Repeat 1_**

**_Say farewell to the dark of night_**

**_I see the coming of the sun_**

**_I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun_**

**_You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine_**

**_You threw out the life line_**

**_Just in the nick of time_**

**_Repeat 1_**

_"Hey" Natsume called._

_"Hmm?" Mikan replied._

_"I think that song is meant for us" _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're like a dream come true, and I want to be with you and it is plain to see that you are the only Polka dots for me"_

_"The Polka dot is uncalled for. You're just teasing me"_

_"No, I'm not. Just imagine that I am Brian McKnight right now, singing that song in front of you, only you and none other than you."_

_"Hey, are you alright? You're acting like a lovesick puppy dog and a cheesy one too. That's so not like you"_

_"I'm swallowing my pride just for tonight since it is our Last Dance before we leave this school. I just want to have a nice memory of this event though I hate these kinds of gatherings but I am being out of my character, just for you."_

_Mikan smiled and hugged Natsume tight "I love you, Nat"_

_"And I love you too, Mik, I mean Polka"_

_And they danced and danced until Mikan's feet went sore._

_"Nat, my feet hurt. Dancing with a four inch heels is tiring" Mikan complained._

_"Let's rest for a while"_

_And the two left the dance floor and made their way towards the bushes._

_"Why are we here? Are we hiding?" Mikan asked._

_"What do you think?"_

_"Uhmmm...yes?"_

_"You got it right."_

_"But why do we need to hide? Hotaru might be looking for me"_

_"She won't"_

_"How can you say so?"_

_"I just knew it"_

_Mikan just shrugged her shoulders._

_They just sat there on the ground when suddenly the announce spoke "Ladies and gentlemen, the Last Dance has finally ended and to mark its finale, let's all witness the much awaited fireworks display!"_

_"Oohhh! Fireworks! I love fireworks!" Mikan exclaimed._

_Suddenly, the cloudless night sky was illuminated by different colors of fireworks. Mikan was about to stand up but Natsume grabbed her wrist and drag her towards him, making Mikan sit on his lap. Natsume ran his fingers on Mikan's auburn hair and without further ado, he locked his lips to hers._

_The kiss lasted for a few minutes until they broke the kiss. "Mou, Natsume, because of you, I don't get the chance to see the fireworks display!"_

_Natsume just smirked._

**_*End of the television scene*_**

**_*Back to the present time*_**

Mikan's tears fell on her cheeks as soon as the film came to its end. Narumi upon seeing this, went to Mikan and hugged her tight "Don't cry Mikan-chan"

"Narumi-sensei, why does it still hurt so much? After seeing that Last Dance of ours, the pain in my heart starts all over again"

Narumi just patted Mikan's back "It will be alright. I promise"

Hotaru stood up and walks towards Mikan "Move on, Mikan. The thing that you watched was more five years ago. You know that crying won't do you anything"

"She's right." Sumire added. "Let's rest for a few minutes and let's head back to the treasure hunting."

* * *

After an hour, Narumi left the dorm and so the remaining participants grabbed their map and search for the next destination.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dodge ball field?" Nonoko shrieked.

"Why are you freaking out Nonoko-chan?" Mikan asked.

"You know, I have some bad memories on that place" Nonoko replied.

"Me, too" Anna butts in "Every time we play dodge ball, Nonoko and I are the first ones to be eliminated."

They all headed out to the dodge ball field much to Anna and Nonoko's dismay.

Ruka then noticed a poster on a tree. He went to it and read its message...

_"My dear hunters! Congratulations for reaching your third destination! And for your task, you are going to play dodge ball! The first two to be hit will be eliminated! Good luck!"_

"So, what does it say?" Mikan asked.

"We need to play dodge ball and the first two to get hit will be eliminated at once" Ruka replied.

And so the group played the dodge ball and after a few minutes, Anna and Nonoko were eliminated and so the game stopped.

"Mou! Not again!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison

"Sorry for that" Sumire said "See you at the dorm"

And the two walks out of the field...

* * *

Narumi was at the broadcasting room watching the group during the dodge ball game when suddenly his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Narumi, how is it going?" a voice on the other line said. It was not the usual kind of voice because the person whom Narumi is talking to uses some sort of voice changing device._

"Oh, everything is going according to your plan" Narumi said.

"Very good. Keep it up" and the person hangs up.

Narumi smiled and continues on watching the remaining members through the CCTV...

* * *

**End of Chapter 5! It is a bit longer than the others, so any comments?**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**


	6. Day Four: Central Town

**Chapter 6**

**Day Four: Central Town**

**Sorry for updating so slowly. I am quite busy with my thesis, exams and other school stuffs. **

**Thanks for those who reviewed the recent chapter!**

**And, to those who are wondering/ assuming that the voice at the end of the chapter is Natsume, well...let's see what will happen! **

"Ne, Hotaru where will we go next?" Sumire asked

"Central Town" Hotaru bluntly replied.

"Really? I missed that place!" Mikan butts in. "Let's hurry up!"

The remaining ones namely Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire and Koko starts their trip to Central Town. Too bad for them, instead of taking the bus, they need to get there by foot.

"Damn that Naru" Koko said "Going to Central Town by foot will take us a lot of time! I'll kick his ass if I see him there."

"We've got no choice." Sumire said back "He specifically told us to walk."

After a few hours of walking, they finally reached the Central Town. The group rested on a bench for a while, until they heard someone's growling stomach...

"Who's that?" Sumire asked.

"Uhmmm...It's me." Mikan replied sheepishly

"Seriously, you need to eat something. That loud stomach of yours is ruining the peaceful environment here" Hotaru hissed.

"Well, sorry for my rumbling stomach!" Mikan jeered and stood up "I'll go look for something to eat"

Mikan walks around Central Town to look for a store to buy something to eat until she found a pink store that she will never ever forget...

"Howalon Store!" Mikan screamed...

**Mikan's POV**

"Howalon Store!" I exclaimed to myself. Oh how I missed these delectable chewy cotton candies! Ever since I left this Academy, all I think about is work...work...work...I have no time for myself at all!

"One box of Howalons please! The extra large one!" I yelled out to the store keeper. Yelling out like this makes me feel young again, well maybe it's not that bad if I act like a child just for today?

"Hai. Hai!" The store keeper replied.

After a few minutes, finally the store keeper handed me the Howalon that I yearned for. I took a piece and shove it inside my almost drooling mouth. After munching that piece, a sea of memories came upon me...

**_*Flashback in a normal point of view*_**

_(First year in middle school)_

_"Ne, Mikan" Ruka said_

_"What is it?" Mikan asked._

_"Have you seen Natsume?"_

_"Huh? No, I haven't seen him. Why? And I thought he was with you"_

_"Uhhm, a while ago he is with me but then, he just disappeared and I wonder where he went" Ruka said_

_"Well, stop looking for him. You know, he is old enough and maybe he wants to spend some time alone" Mikan replied. "Oh well, I need to go Ruka-pyon! See you around!"_

_Mikan was about to leave, but being as clumsy as ever, she tripped over Ruka's foot and they both landed on the cold ground with Ruka on top of her._

_"Ano..." Mikan hissed under her breath as a tint of pink shade appears on her cheeks. "Ruka-pyon? You can get off of me now."_

_Ruka was astounded and immediately got off of Mikan "Gomen Mikan! I-I didn't...mean...t-to h-hurt you!"_

_Mikan stood up and dusted off her skirt "No...it's my fault anyway. And I'm not hurt or something."_

_Ruka heaved a sigh "Are you sure? But if you are hurt somewhere please do tell me so I can bring you to the nurse"_

_Mikan shook her head and emitted a radiant smile "No worries Ruka-pyon! I am perfectly fine! Well, I'm going now!" _

_"Where are you going?" Ruka asked._

_"I'm going to Central Town today! You wanna come with me?"_

_Ruka shook his head "No, thank you. I still need to look for Natsume"_

_Mikan frowned "Why do you need to look for him anyway? Is there something wrong?"_

_"Not really. He just promised me to visit the barn today because I'll go check the animals in there. I've been looking for him for hours already!" Ruka replied._

_Mikan just shrugged her shoulders "Oh well, maybe he is just sleeping or reading his precious manga somewhere else. Anyways I need to go now! If ever I see Natsume, I'll just tell him that you are looking for him okay?"_

_Ruka smiled "Oh, thanks a lot Mikan. See you later~"_

_As soon as Mikan arrived in Central Town, she immediately ran towards her favorite shop._

_"I must get in there fast or else my precious Howalons will be sold out!" she said to herself._

_After minutes of sprinting, she finally reached the infamous Howalon shop but to her greatest dismay, a long line of customers was there and at the end of the line, there is a sign board that says "Lines are cut off. Howalons are now sold out! Come back again tomorrow"_

_"Noooooooooo!" Mikan screamed inwardly. _

_Mikan, with a melancholic expression etched on her facial features, walks away from the Howalon shop and went to who-knows-where. _

_"Geeezz... If only I arrived a little earlier maybe I still have the chance to grab a box!" Mikan muttered as she sat under a Sakura tree._

_"Glutton as ever eh?" a voice remarked._

_Mikan looked up to see a raven haired lad with alluring crimson orbs standing in front of her "Natsume?" she muttered "What are you doing here? Ruka-pyon is looking for you"_

_Natsume sat down besides Mikan and puts his hand on the back of his head "I know. I'm not in the mood to accompany him to the barn today. He'll understand that"_

_"You're cruel, you know that? I feel sorry for Ruka-pyon to have a best friend like you" Mikan retorted._

_"And I feel sorry for Imai to have an idiotic best friend like you" Natsume shot back._

_"Say what?!"_

_"I don't want to repeat myself"_

_"You jerk" Mikan mouthed._

_Just then, Natsume took out a box that he has been hiding behind him. "Polka, look"_

_"What is it?" Mikan asked._

_Natsume opened the box and much to Mikan's surprise it is no other than her all time favorite Howalons!_

_"How did you get one? It's sold out today! And I didn't even see you on the long line!"_

_"I have my ways Polka dots"_

_"Life is unfair!"_

_"Yeah it is." Natsume said and took a piece of Howalon and shove it in his mouth. He looked at the brunette sitting next to her and smirked "Don't drool in public you glutton. I know that I am hot but don't act like a stupid fan girl"_

_"You jerk! I'm not drooling and don't act so full of yourself."_

_Natsume again shoved a piece of Howalon in his mouth and began teasing the brunette "Howalons really taste so good you know."_

_"Quit teasing me" Mikan said as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Want some?"_

_Mikan looked at Natsume with a sparkle in her eyes "Can I?"_

_"Nope" was Natsume's response_

_"Mou...you're so selfish" Mikan replied._

_"I'll give this to you in one condition"_

_"Spill" Mikan said._

_"Be my girlfriend" Natsume sternly said._

_Mikan was flabbergasted "Be your what?!"_

_"My girlfriend" Natsume repeated._

_"Are you out of your mind?! You're crazy" Mikan retorted_

_"I'm dead serious here Polka dots. Be my girlfriend if you want to have this Howalons"_

_"Nice deal we've got there. Thanks but no thanks. Just go and give it to someone else and ask them to be your girlfriend."_

_"No way in hell. I will never give this to someone else. I bought it for you anyway. I am not leaving you any other options but to take it."_

_"But being your girlfriend in exchange? That's ridiculous!"_

_"As I told you, I am not giving you any options aside from taking it. Remember, your Howalons are at stake"_

_"You sly fox!"_

_"I'll take that as a yes" Natsume smirked and without further a do, he shoved a piece of Howalon in Mikan's mouth and hugged her. "Now you're mine"_

**_*End of flashback*_**

**Back on Mikan's POV**

Munching this sumptuous candy brings back those memories. Yeah, what a fool I was back there. Maybe I am the only one in this crazy world who agreed-no, rather forced to be someone's girlfriend in exchange for a cotton candy. How immature of me! But then, truth to be told, I never regretted being Natsume's first girlfriend.

"And I hope I would also be his last" I muttered to myself.

I looked around my surroundings, looking for a particular tree that has been the witness of the beginning of my love story. As soon as I spotted the said tree, I turned on my heels and began walking towards it. I sat down on the soft ground and continue munching on my Howalon.

"Hey" a stoic voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

I looked up to see who the intruder was and smiled "Hey, Hotaru!"

"What the heck are you doing here?" she shot back at me.

"Well, as you can see, I am eating" I replied

"As if I don't know you pig. Remember that you are still in the game. Don't slack off or else you will be left out" Hotaru replied.

**NORMAL POV**

The brunette stood up, dusted her clothes and smiled back at the raven haired lass "Thank you for your thoughtfulness Hotaru! You want some?" she offered.

"Thanks but no thanks." was Hotaru's stoic reply "Let's get going. We found a poster somewhere and I guess the instructions were there. Hurry up you slowpoke"

"Alright, alright...I'm coming!" Mikan replied.

The two proceeded to where the poster was located. Sumire, Koko and Ruka were already there.

"What took you so long, Mikan? To the point that Hotaru needs to look for you!" Sumire ranted.

"Sorry..." was only Mikan's reply.

"Quit those ranting ladies. Let's read what the poster says" Koko said.

The group then turned their attention on the poster...

_"Hello my ever dearest hunters! I'm glad that you made it here! Very well, here is the task that you need to do:_

_You must all roam around Central Town and look for __**THE ELEMENT THAT ILLUMINATE ONE'S DARK LIFE. **__Once you found this, you will pass this stage and is able to proceed to your last destination. You must look for it individually. You cannot tag along with others or else you'll be eliminated. Remember, I am watching your every little actions so be cautious!_

_Good luck my little hunters!"_

"What the hell was that? A stupid riddle or something?!" Sumire hollered.

Hotaru, being a genius as she is quickly snapped out of her thoughts and swiftly ran towards who-knows-where.

"Hey Hotaru! Have you figured this out?!" Koko screamed but to his luck, he received no response.

All of a sudden, Ruka followed suit.

"Hey! I'll come with you!" Koko screamed again.

"No you idiot. This should be done individually. Figure it on your own!" Ruka shot back and ran away.

**Mikan's POV**

_"An element that illuminates one's dark life? What is that thing?"_ I thought to myself. I put my left hand under my chin, thinking of things that might be the answer to this ridiculous thing.

And then it hits me... FIRE! Fire is indeed an element isn't it? Oh thank goodness that my brain cells functioned normally this time!

I scanned my surroundings and another realization hits me. . . This place is really familiar. Yeah, Central Town is indeed familiar but this particular place has more significance to me compared to other places aside from the tree where Natsume and I became a couple of course. But what happened in this very place years back?

I start trailing down the memory lane, reminiscing every single thing that happened every time I am in Central Town. Again, I took another quick stare at my surroundings and then it hits me...

_"Now I get it! This was the very place where I performed Little Match Girl Mikan way back my elementary days as a no-star" _I thought to myself. And then, I remembered that I use some twigs that will serve as matches. Wait, twigs...matches...those twigs creates fire...I got it! The element was indeed fire and twigs were used to create fire as matches! And, wait...where did I get those twigs? _"Think Mikan! Think! You need to hurry up!"_ I said to myself and then finally I found the answer to my question.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ne, Mikan-chan why are you smiling to yourself?" Koko asked.

This question of Koko brought Mikan back to reality "Oh nothing Koko! I just finally figured that riddle! I'm going now!"

* * *

Upon arriving at the destination, which was an old oak tree somewhere in the far edge of Central Town, Mikan gasped on the scenery that was laid before her eyes...

.

.

.

.

.

Ruka was laying his head on... HOTARU'S LAP!

Mikan pinched her cheeks for some reality check "Itai!" she hissed under her breath. "This is really not a dream"

Mikan then walked her way towards the two and cleared her throat, ruining the moment "Tell me Hotaru, is the world gonna meet its end?"

Ruka hurriedly turned into a sitting position and without warning, Hotaru smacked him in the head.

"That was uncalled for Hotaru!" Ruka yelled.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but would you care to explain what I saw?" Mikan stated.

"We're a couple" Hotaru blurted out.

"Since when?"

"Since today" Hotaru replied.

Mikan's jaw dropped. Literally.

* * *

On the other hand...

"This is your fault Koko! We wouldn't be eliminated if you didn't tag along with me!" Sumire hollered.

"But I don't have a choice! I really don't have any idea on what that riddle is about. I need to tag along with you!" Koko retorted.

Yes, the two of them kept on bickering on their way back to their dorm after being eliminated.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6 !**

**This is much longer than the others so what can you say about it? Again, thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapters! I would really appreciate if you drop down some reviews in this chapter too!**

**And to tell you something, this story is coming to an END!**

**Thank you so much! **


	7. Final Day: Northern Forest

**Chapter 7**

**Final Day: Northern Forest**

**So, this will be the last chapter for this story but...no worries coz there is an epilogue for this one so I guess it is really not the end... Anyway, to those who have read this story from its very beginning, thank you so much! I mean, though I receive only a few reviews but it is still okay rather than nothing right? **

**Oh... one more thing, you may find this a bit OOC or something like that but spare me for it okay? **

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Mikan-chan, how are you now?"

"Narumi-sensei? Why are you calling me? Is something wrong?" Mikan queried.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong. I called because I want to remind you that today will be the last day of the treasure hunt!" Narumi said on the line.

"Yeah...uhmm...We know that, anything else?" Mikan bluntly said.

"Well, all I can say is good luck to the three of you! Well you don't have to worry about your friends who are already eliminated for they are all alright" Narumi said.

"Ano...Narumi-sensei?"

"Yes Mikan-chan?"

"uhm...Nat-...Is Natsume...c-c-calling you?" Mikan asked nervously

"Gomen Mikan-chan but you see, Natsume-kun didn't call me...not even once"

Tears were about to well up in Mikan's eyes but she blinked continuously to stop it from falling down "I see...I guess he really doesn't care about me I mean about this academy anymore. I'm hanging up now sensei" and with that, she closed her phone shut.

* * *

The remaining ones namely Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru were walking towards their final destination which is the Northern Forest. Their journey was a bit longer than the usual because of their very slow pace...

"Ne, the Northern Forest is our last stop right?" Mikan asked.

"Of course...Why?" Ruka asked back.

Mikan grinned, a grin that was almost reaching her two earlobes. "Nothing much!"

Hotaru, whose hands were intertwined with Ruka's took her free hand and smacked Ruka on the head. HARD.

"What was that for?! Is smacking your boyfriend's head really is your hobby? Or are you a natural sadist?" Ruka sneered.

"That smack is for an idiot like you and yes it is my hobby and I am a sadist. Now are all your questions answered?" Hotaru replied expressionlessly.

Ruka just froze on his spot.

Hotaru cleared her throat and said "That idiot is grinning because today is New Year's Eve and in a few hours, Mikan will celebrate her 24th birthday. Got the picture?"

Ruka just nodded. "I almost forgot that one" and then he turned to Mikan and gave her a bear hug "Advance Happy Birthday Mikan! Sorry that it slipped on my mind! What do you want as a gift?"

Mikan just smiled, hugged Ruka back and breaks the hug after a short while "uhmmm...thanks Ruka. I don't really need a gift right now. It's alright"

* * *

Time check: 8 pm

"I'm tired" Hotaru blatantly said

Ruka stopped on his tracks and said "Well, I guess it's not against the rules if we took some rest right?" he looks around his surroundings and smiled "Narumi-sensei provided us a tent that we can use so why don't we set it up somewhere and take some rest?"

Mikan smiled "That's a nice idea, Ruka!"

Mikan was about to hug Ruka but Hotaru intervened "No trespassing. He's my private property"

Mikan smiled and decided to tease the raven haired lass "Possessive over your boyfriend, eh? Gonna stop being an Ice Queen now?"

Ruka flushed million shades of red

"Oh, shut up Mikan. Don't piss me off and don't touch him" Hotaru retorted back.

Mikan giggled "Oh, no worries Hotaru! I won't take your boyfriend away!"

After some bickering between the infamous best friends, the three had finally settled down their tents and took some rest...

* * *

Time check: 11 pm

The three woke up from their short slumber and continued their journey towards the deepest part of the Northern Forest. Mikan was walking ahead of them while the new couple walks aimlessly behind her, with their hands intertwined.

"Ne, what time is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru looked at her purple glow in the dark wristwatch and muttered "11:30"

"Great! 30 minutes more and it'll be my 24th birthday!" Mikan jeered.

**Mikan's POV**

Yes! 30 minutes to go and soon enough, it'll be a whole new year and I will be 24! I am really really excited. After five years, I am able to celebrate my birthday once again in this precious academy. The sad part is, I am on a journey and my friends are not with me...yeah, even Natsume...ugghhh! Why do I keep on thinking about that jerk? We're over isn't it?! I've already moved on with my life and so is he...geezz.. I don't want to become melodramatic...not on my birthday.

With a bright flashlight in my hand, I walked and walked until a familiar place caught my attention. I walked closer so that I can see it clearly. My eyes went as wide as saucers as soon as I realized where I was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was now on the infamous "Bear's House" that Kaname-senpai built when he was still in middle school on honor of his very first teddy bear that he made with his own hands. (**A/N: remember, it is a non-alice story so just assume that Kaname is just a regular student whose hobby is making stuff toys out of cloths with no soul put into it!)**

"I missed this place" I sighed. I looked behind me to talk to the newly proclaimed couple and then I realized...they are not here.

"Where the heck did those two go?" I fumed. Oh no, don't tell me they were making out somewhere behind the bushes! Drop the idea, it's too creepy! They won't do that...I know those two. What am I thinking anyway?

I shrugged that foolish idea of mine and decided to enter the house. It feels nostalgic now that I have set my foot inside. The house didn't change a bit! It's still the same house where I and my friends would usually hang out with my senpais. I roamed around the house and then found a note that is lying on the dining table.

I picked it up and read its contents:

_"__Go to the backyard...You will find the treasure that you have been searching for"_

"Huh? What does that mean?" I asked myself. Am I close to the treasure that we have been looking for these past few days?

I decided to follow the instructions that were written on the note and soon enough, my hazel eyes landed on a treasure chest that was placed on top of a big rock.

I was about to get the treasure chest but then, someone interrupted my action...

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan was about to get the treasure chest but she was abruptly stopped by a familiar voice...

"Congratulations Mikan-chan! You won the treasure hunt!" Narumi hollered

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan called out and hugged her all time favorite gay teacher.

"You are the only one who makes it till the end. I'm so proud of you my dear."

"But, you got it wrong...I can't win yet, Hotaru and Ruka are with me and-"

"Both of them are eliminated" Narumi cuts her off.

Mikan was flabbergasted. "Huh? How? Why? They are with me a while ago and I didn't even know that?!"

Narumi smiled and replied "They were eliminated because they took a detour without you knowing it, maybe Hotaru-chan wants to look for a shortcut but sad to say, they ended up stepping on some sticky balls that were scattered on the ground. Thus, eliminating them on this game."

Mikan smiled "I never really thought that I could win this"

Narumi smiled back and was about to hug her when a voice surfaced in the air...

"Get off of her"

Mikan's eyes widened...being surprised is an understatement, rather she was shocked... Hearing that voice after two years, is it even possible at this moment?

"Natsume?" Mikan muttered.

A young man in his twenties appeared, with disheveled hair and with those oh-so-famous crimson eyes. Indeed, it was Natsume

_"__Get a grip of yourself, Mikan!" _Mikan thought to herself. She quickly composed herself and acted formally towards the young man. "Long time no see, Natsume. What are you doing here?"

Natsume smirked.

_"__Gosh, I missed those smirks of him...what the-don't think about those things you idiot!" _Mikan mentally slapped herself.

"I am here because I will be the one who will give the treasure to the winner." Natsume replied.

Mikan twitched her eyes "What do you mean by that?"

Natsume ignored her inquiry and took the treasure chest instead. He opened the treasure chest revealing another box.

"What time is it?" Natsume asked.

Mikan replied "I don't have a watch"

Natsume clicked his tongue and took his phone out of his pocket _"Hn. It's 11:59 already? Great."_ He thought.

The raven haired lad was about to open the box but then he muttered "Close your eyes"

Mikan didn't have the urge to argue so she just does what he says.

10...

9...

Natsume gently lifted the cover of the box

8...

7...

6...

Natsume took the item on his hands

5...

4...

Natsume muttered "Now, open your eyes"

3...

Mikan slowly opened her hazel orbs

2...

Natsume knelt down on the ground

.

.

.

.

.

1...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MIKAN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" And then, colorful fireworks were seen on the night sky.

Mikan gasped, her hands were covering her mouth as her gaze landed on a beautiful silver ring with diamonds embedded on it.

"I can't believe this" was the only words that escaped Mikan's mouth.

"So, what's your answer?" Natsume asked, and he was getting impatient.

"I don't know" and tears fells from Mikan's eyes. "Are you playing with my feelings Natsume? Is this part of the game?"

Natsume stood up and held Mikan's shoulders. After two years, Crimson once again met Hazel. "Aren't you wondering why I didn't participate in this game?"

"Because you hate this kind of stuffs" Mikan replied.

"Wrong. To tell you the truth, this treasure hunt is my idea"

Mikan held another gasp.

"After that heated argument that we had years back, I was hurt. Badly hurt because you missed our anniversary. I was so mad and I don't want to see you that time so I left Japan. In two years that I am gone, I've spent my time doing business with the company's global branch. I've been in different countries and I didn't inform anyone in Japan about my whereabouts. After that, I came to realize that living without you by my side is my life's biggest nightmare. After two years, I returned here in Japan without alerting anyone about my presence. I missed you so badly and so, thought I am reluctant to do it at first; I swallowed my pride and looked for Naru. I asked him about your whereabouts but he didn't give ma concrete answer. I told that gay teacher that I want to propose to you without you knowing it and so the idea of the treasure hunt was planned."

Narumi chuckled "You're lucky Mikan-chan; he is so madly in love with you that-"

"Don't you dare to interrupt me, Naru" Natsume threatened.

Natsume cleared his throat and continued his explanation "Mikan, haven't you ever wonder why all the destinations in this treasure hunt has always something to do with you?"

"Yeah, I am wondering about it. It seems that in every place I went, lots of happy and sad memories came into my mind" Mikan replied.

"I purposely did that so that you can remember all the memories that you created in this place. Ever since we graduated, your world only revolves around work and I hate that. I want you to realize that doing business does not matter much in this world. I want you to remember all the memories we shared, so that you will still remember me. I personally placed that underwear of yours which I stole years back on my room so that you will remember all our quarrels. Those petty, immature quarrels that only the two of us can understand and grew fond of."

Mikan chuckled "So you really DID steal it. Pervert"

"I planned everything in this game. I purposely eliminated all of our friends so that you will be the only one left. Because this treasure hunt was made just for you."

Mikan cried "I never really thought that it was your plan"

Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him and hugged her as tight as he could, yet still gentle not to hurt her "Gosh, I missed you so much."

Mikan hugged Natsume back "And I missed you too"

Natsume broke the hug and asked again "I'll ask you again, Mikan Sakura, my one and only polka dots...after two years of being apart, after two years of sadness, pain and misery...Will you still marry me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YES, I will marry you, Natsume. I can't imagine my life without you. And I am still in love with you" Mikan replied.

Natsume puts the ring on Mikan's finger and then locked his lips on her. The kiss was so enthralling, oh how they miss each other! Natsume then broke the kiss and smiled "Happy Birthday Polka dots.. I love you"

Mikan hugged him and replied "This is the best birthday gift I ever received."

* * *

**And that ends the story...almost... what can you say? Uhmmm...Natsume may be a bit OOC here but what can I do? I can't help it...hahahahaah...anyway, the epilogue will be coming right away! It will be so short and I hope that you will read it till the end. Review please! **


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

One year had passed since Mikan and Natsume tied the knot in a private wedding wherein only their closest friends and families are invited. After their wedding, the newly wed couple spends their one month honeymoon in Paris, one of the most romantic places on earth. After their honeymoon, they immediately went to Maldives for the reunion trip that Kitsuneme proposed during the treasure hunting a year ago. There, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga spent their time with their precious friends. All of them really enjoyed the two week trip.

November 27

Natsume woke up from his deep slumber and realized that Mikan wasn't sleeping on the bed...He looked on the calendar that was placed on the bedside table and smirked. _"Happy birthday to me." _He thought to himself. "Maybe polka is preparing a feast for our breakfast today" he said and then went to the bathroom and took his bath.

After he finished dressing up, he calmly went down to the kitchen, expecting that Mikan will surprise him with lots of foods that is placed on the table. Well, it was just an expectation...

Much to the lad's dismay, he looked at Mikan who is busy preparing their simple breakfast. Mikan just prepared a some French toast, eggs, bacon, freshly brewed coffee and some pancakes...nothing else...

_"__Tsk. don't tell me she forgot my birthday?"_ Natsume groaned inwardly.

He was snapped out of his reverie when his wife greeted him with her high pitched voice "Oh good morning Natsume! You're just in time! Breakfast is ready!"

"Hn." Natsume replied and walked toward his seat.

The couple silently ate their meal but then Mikan broke the silence engulfing them "what's wrong, Natsume? Don't you like the food I cooked for you?"

"Oh nothing. I like it, really" Natsume lied. But, deep inside he is expecting that Mikan would make him a breakfast fit for a king, because today is his special day. And it seems that Mikan really forgot his birthday since she isn't even greeting him. Oh, poor Natsume.

After they are done eating, Natsume prepared all the things he needed for work and he was about to go out of the front door but was stopped when Mikan asked him "Are you going to have your dinner here?"

Natsume replied with a nod.

Mikan gave him a quick peck on the lips "Goodbye! Enjoy your day"

_"__As if I will enjoy this day. My wife completely forgot my birthday...what a nice way to start my day" _Natsume thought.

He just nodded again and went off to work...

* * *

November 27

10 pm

Natsume parked his red Porsche on their garage and quickly walks inside the house. "Damn. I'm late." He muttered under his breath. Natsume gritted his teeth thinking about the reason why he went home late, his business partner arrived an hour late and so their meetings were extended for a few hours. He always arrives at their home as early as 8 in the evening and he rarely went home this late. "Polka must be worried. I forgot to call her since I am so focused on the business deal I am handling. Damn it!"

Natsume opened the front door only to realize that all the light was turned off. "She must be sleeping now" he muttered.

He went to their room and turned on the lights only to reveal that his precious wife is not there.

"Where the heck did she go?" he asked himself.

"Polka! Ei, Polka! Where are you?" Natsume hollered while searching for his wife around the house.

He went to the kitchen, expecting that she will be there, preparing their dinner but again, much to his dismay, no foods were prepared on the table and there are no signs of Mikan. He began to panic, what if something happened to her? Oh no, he won't let that happen.

His gaze then landed on a red note that was posted on the fridge...

_"__Go to the gazebo..."_

Natsume smirked "So, she is planning something huh?" he said to himself. He quickened his pace and soon enough, he arrived at their gazebo.

He explored the surroundings until his gaze landed on a treasure chest that was lying on the center table.

Mikan appeared out of nowhere and smiled at Natsume. "Welcome home"

Natsume smirked "Sorry I'm late, the meeting was extended because-"

Mikan placed her index finger on Natsume's lips, cutting him off "No more explanations. You're forgiven" she muttered.

Natsume smirked again and turned his attention to the treasure chest "So, you are copying my tactics eh? Don't tell me that another ring was inside that treasure chest."

Mikan giggled "Of course it's not another ring, you idiot! Why don't you open it and see for yourself?"

Natsume then opened the treasure chest and it revealed a small box. Mikan took it from Natsume's hands and opened the lid, she took the item that was inside of it revealing a...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Small strip with two blue lines.

Natsume's eyes widened in surprise and looks at his wife intently.

Mikan chuckled and kissed her husband lightly.

"Happy Birthday, Natsume...I'm pregnant!" she announced.

Natsume hugged his wife and kissed her passionately. Once they broke the kiss, Natsume let out the most genuine smile he ever had "That was the best birthday gift I ever had"

* * *

**THE END! Finally, this story is COMPLETED ! What can you say? R&R! I will write again after...5 months. I will be on HIATUS after this story because I will now start to review for my upcoming NURSING BOARD EXAM in June so I need to focus on my studies more. But I'll be back as soon as the exams are over! Oh, wish me luck guys. I hope I'll pass it on my first take! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
